Happy Birthday my little dragon
by Kamui Black
Summary: just an history about the birthday of one little white haired dragon that I love
Happy birthday my little dragon

Robins waked by a small ray of light on his face. he turned around to see the small girl who was sleeping in his bed, the girl he usually called honey .after pet her head he got up and walked away from his bedroom. after leaving the room, he looked to the front room and saw two girls quietly sleeping,  
he then went downstairs and started making his coffee. after nearly a cup his wife appeared with her eyes still closed by the sleepness

Good morning honey - he said

Hi – she said with a smile

she began to look for her coffee cup still with closed eyes. Robin then handed the cup to the small

Thank you – she said and began to drink the coffee

So , do you remember what we gotta do for tomorrow , right?

Hum? No what – she said

Robin approached her ear and said she had forgotten. she was extremely surprised to have forgotten

Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!. How can I have forgotten about it

\- come on. Don´t push yourself this much - Robin said and kissed her green hair

Thanks Robin, you always have a way to calm me down- she said to her husband with a smile- so, what we gonna do?

Robin then began to count the plan for tomorrow.  
after some time the two of the daughters appeared in the kitchen

HI – morgan screamed full of animation

Morgan come on, you don´t need to do this every morning , at least not that loud – said their elder daughter

Hey , I have to show my happiness some how. Right mother?

Yeah, you´re right . stop teasing her Nah- Nowi said  
infected by the animation of her daughter

Why do you always have to be so childish, mother- Nah said almost hopeless, and her mother only gave her a smile as a response.

All right, all right, let's try not to fight at the beginning of the day girls- robin said- Oh right , I almost forgot . girls, your mother and I have to travel today , and we will not be back in at least 3 days , all right?

Right – Morgan said and turned back to her conversation with her mother

-fine - nah said, she was looking pretty sad about that , so robin got closer and kissed her head

\- don't worry, I promise to never leave you- he said thinking about her past, he fell so much guilty for that , and he want to make that future nothing more than just a nightmare

\- all right father- she said forcing a smile

After everyone have had their breakfast thei all went out to do something. Nowi and Nah started to fight for some ridiculous reason and morgan and robin began to discuss what the best strategy for each win. When the sun began to set robin and nowi went for their trip leaving morgan and nah in the house all alone. They just have their diner , taked a shower and went sleep.

Nah waked on her bed and saw no signal of morgan. She went to her sister's bed for seach for she and just found a piece of peaper. She opened and read what her sister wrote

I went to the town to buy some things, i problably will be back in the evening

\- oh great - she sighed - mother and father are off fighting with risens and now you leave me too. I think is my destiny to be alone after all- Nah said finally, she was about to cry  
,she wanted to cry , then as a flash she remembered

´´ it´s okay, Nah. Mother´s here, now´´ so she remember that she wasn´t really alone , at least not completely, but she wanted more than anything that all of her family was there.

She went downstairs to have breakfast, when she opened the door

\- HAPPY BIRTHDAY NAH!

She was so shocked about what she was seeing that she got paralyzed. In front of her was her hole family and Tiki , who was like her aunt\best friend \ elder sister. when she finally recovered from the surprise she couldn´t do anything to not cry of happiness. she was so happy his family have done that this was her unique reaction. she then ran to them to hug them

Hey , I'm glad you liked it, but if you keep holding me like this I will die – said her younger sister

Your plan really worked robin, but I think we exaggerate

I think the same Nowi. sorry about that Nah

I just think we should not have made the part of the surprise- Tiki said at the end

Thank you. thank you. Thank you. Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you. Three thousand years of thank you. I love you all so much – said the little white haired manakete

We love you too nah – they all said the the little one

then the party continued until night , when morgan and nah already had fallen asleep from exhaustion and tiki had gone to spend the night in one of the guest rooms. Robin came close to nah sleeping quietly in his bed and kissed her forehead  
\- happy birthday my little dragon- he said looking at his sleeping daughter. he went back out side and found nowi looking to the stars. She noticed he and said

You are a great father

And you are a fantastic mother

So he got closer to her and hugged she. After some time she said

I wish we could live like this for forever

Me too

So with this thought he kissed her. after some time of non-sense talk she fall asleep. She was right. This war was making his family life a mess. But there was one way the end with all of this. But will he prepared to the price he will need to pay? And the most important quest: will his family ready to bear the loss. Well, if he really loved his family he must do that .

So , after this last thought, he went back to his bedroom. He fell asleep thinking that those fun and relaxing days will end soon.


End file.
